hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa Snowflower
Melissa Snowflower '(雪花 メリサ ''Yukihana Melissa) is a female Kurovan Wolf-Fox halfblood. She is a member of the Assassin Association. Her nickname is 'Minus Zero '(全冷 Zen Hiya) which is how everyone refers to as, due to her real name being unknown. Appearance She has white fur, ruby eyes and wears a red glove on her front-right paw and blue ones on the others. Biography Melissa is said to be born from a Esphairev fox and a Kurovan wolf. However, the reason behind the fact she does not know her real name is that her parents went missing a short time after her birth, and she had to grow up by herself. After a few months, she went all by herself to the Mountains of Diablo. Because of her age, she was quickly taken in the Kurovan homeland and put on adoption. She was adopted by Tharina Shatterspear, a teenager wolf who lived alone, but was a in-training member of the Assassin Association. Years later, Melissa also joined the organization and began training into the ways of the Assassin. She was often questioned if she was a pureblooded Esphairev fox many times because of her appearance, but she kept persisting she was related blood-wise to Kurovan, also claiming Tharina is her real mother. Since Melissa was nameless, or so she made everyone else think, she gave herself the name of Minus Zero, also as suggested by Tharina, because of the fact she looked like a Coldgazer Meigerian due to her paleness, and strange, cold attitude Melissa grew up with. Personality Being an assassin, she is very cold and unattached. She cares for no one and puts herself and her needs before anything else. The only exception to this rule is her adoptive mother Tharina and (sometimes) Ywain Toxiclaws, with whom she is infatuated. Thus, she instinctively has a dislike towards Ywain's mate Tybalt Skullblink. She keeps her real name a secret from everybody for fear of being found by her family, if any of her other relatives are still alive, that is. Magic & Abilities Melissa is very fast but has little stamina. Thus she can get far very fast but must rest continuously to do so. She has reflexes as sharp as her knives. Relationships '''Tharina Shatterspear Tharina is Melissa's adoptive mother. Although Minus Zero often asks her questions about her past, Tharina gets ashamed by being unable to provide her child answers. They don't seem to talk to each other anymore, except when there are missions involving the supervision of Tharina, who is a Consellor in the organization. Out of that, Melissa still wishes to repay the kindness of Tharina for adopting, raising, and training her, and to apologize for her harshness with the older woman. 'Ywain Toxiclaws' Ywain and Zero met during training. They became rivals quickly and competed to be the best trainee. Eventually, the rivalry became a small form of companionship, as they recognized each other's skills and would seek each other out if they needed help. They would exchange any information they had and worked together in a good sync. Zero ended up having feelings for Ywain but said nothing due to mistrust among assassins. 'Tybalt Skullblink' Zero met Ty through Ywain, after the two starting dating. They are wary of each other but only because Ty knows of Zero's feelings for his mate. Trivia *Zero's Japanese assassin name, Zen Hiya, can mean complete cold. *Zero's real name means the same thing in both languages. **Due to the circumstances of Zero's creation, she originally had no real name, only her assassin name. *Melissa is the name given to most female characters created by ChaoMagma. *Melissa was created by combining extras used by ChaoMagma. Category:Characters